familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dumont, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 98 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System, accessed April 16, 2007. |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07628Look up a ZIP code, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 28, 2011. |area_code = 201/551 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400318400 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed May 17, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885197 |website = http://www.dumontnj.gov |footnotes = }} Dumont is a borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 17,479, reflecting a decrease of 24 (-0.1%) from the 17,503 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 316 (+1.8%) from the 17,187 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 6, 2012. Dumont was formed on July 20, 1894, as the Borough of Schraalenburgh from portions of Harrington Township and Palisades Township, at the height of the "Boroughitis" phenomenon then sweeping through Bergen County, based on the results of a referendum held the previous day. On June 13, 1898, the borough's name was changed to Dumont in honor of Dumont Clarke, the borough's first mayor.A Brief History of the Borough of Dumont, Borough of Dumont. Accessed July 9, 2008. "Incorporated as the Borough of Schraalenburgh in 1894, Dumont took its present name in 1898 from its first mayor, Dumont Clarke, who was president of the American Exchange Bank and had made his home in the borough since the 1870’s."Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 76 re Dumont, p. 86 re Schraalenburgh. Accessed April 18, 2012."History of Bergen County" Vol. 1, p. 348 Geography Dumont is located at (40.945239,-73.992428). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.986 square miles (5.143 km2), of which, 1.983 square miles (5.136 km2) of it is land and 0.003 square miles (0.007 km2) of it (0.14%) is water. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $82,286 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,515) and the median family income was $93,125 (+/- $6,828). Males had a median income of $62,065 (+/- $8,065) versus $45,965 (+/- $4,364) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $33,518 (+/- $1,909). About 2.5% of families and 3.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.2% of those under age 18 and 8.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Dumont borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 18, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 25 households in 2010. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 17,503 people, 6,370 households, and 4,758 families residing in the borough. The population density was 8,812.6 people per square mile (3,396.0/km2). There were 6,465 housing units at an average density of 3,255.1 per square mile (1,254.3/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 83.77% White, 1.49% African American, 0.10% Native American, 10.96% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.94% from other races, and 1.74% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.36% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Dumont borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 6, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Dumont borough, Bergen County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 6, 2012. There were 6,370 households out of which 34.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.8% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.24. In the borough the population was spread out with 24.4% under the age of 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 31.3% from 25 to 44, 22.8% from 45 to 64, and 15.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.2 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $65,490, and the median income for a family was $73,880. Males had a median income of $47,402 versus $35,331 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $26,489. About 2.0% of families and 2.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.5% of those under age 18 and 1.7% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Dumont is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 165. , the Mayor of the Borough of Dumont is James J. Kelly, whose term of office ends December 31, 2015.Mayor James J. Kelly, Borough of Dumont. Accessed April 18, 2012. Members of the Dumont Borough Council are Council President Kenneth Freeman (2012), William Brophy (2014), Matthew M. Carrick (2011), Matthew Hayes (2014), Harry Stylianou (2012) and Ellen Zamechansky (2013).Mayor & Council, Borough of Dumont. Accessed April 18, 2012. Federal, state and county representation Dumont is located in the 5th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 39th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 15. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=56 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 56, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of Election Day, November 4, 2008, there were 9,927 registered voters. Of registered voters, 2,984 (30.1% of all registered voters) were registered as Democrats, 1,782 (18.0%) were registered as Republicans and 5,156 (51.9%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were five voters registered to other parties. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 52.3% of the vote here (4,240 ballots cast), ahead of Republican John McCain, who received 46.6% of the vote (3,776 ballots), with 82.1% of registered voters participating.2008 General Election Results for Dumont, The Record (Bergen County). Accessed August 28, 2011. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 49.7% of the vote in Dumont (4,122 cast), ahead of Republican George W. Bush, who received around 49.2% (4,077 votes), with 8,286 ballots cast among the borough's 1,0345 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.1%.2004 Presidential Election results: Bergen County, New Jersey Department of Law and Public Safety, Division of Elections, dated December 13, 2004. Accessed August 28, 2011. However, in the 2009 Gubernatorial Election, Republican Chris Christie received 48% of the vote, defeating Democrat Jon Corzine, who received around 45%. Emergency services The Dumont Police Department operates out of the Boro Hall and protect and serves the community around the clock. The police department also includes volunteer reserve officers. The department's Chief of Police is Brian A. Venezio.Police Department, Borough of Dumont. Accessed August 28, 2011. The fire department is manned by approximately 80 volunteer firefighters located at four different fire houses throughout the borough. The DFD is equipped with eight pieces of apparatus (four engines, one ladder, one rescue, one squad, and a utility truck) * Squad Co. 1 / Engine Co. 1 which is located on Madison Avenue * Truck Co. 2 / Squad Co. 2 which is located on Prospect Avenue * Engine Co. 3 / Rescue Co. 3 which is located on Rucereto Avenue * Independent Hose Co. (Engine 4 / Engine 5) which is located on Veterans Plaza The Dumont Fire Department responds to about 400 calls per year, including mutual aid to towns such as Tenafly, Bergenfield, Cresskill, New Milford, Oradell, River Edge and Haworth when needed.About, Dumont Fire Department. Accessed February 28, 2011. The Dumont Volunteer Ambulance Corps is located on Brook Street and renders aid with two ambulances Units 28 & 29, as well as a support vehicle (Ford Explorer) Unit 281. DVAC responds to roughly 1,400 requests for aid per year.Home page, Dumont Volunteer Ambulance Corps. Accessed August 28, 2011. Education The Dumont Public Schools serve students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2009-10 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Dumont Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 28, 2011.) are Grant School (K-5) with 421 students, Honiss School (K-8) with 711 students, Lincoln School (K-5) with 216 students, Selzer School (K-8) with 537 students and Dumont High School with 919 students. Newbury Academy is a private alternative high school for students in grades 9-12 that was founded in Teaneck, New Jersey in 2001 and moved to Dumont in 2003. As of September 2008, Newbury Academy has become a virtual school with all classes being conducted online, with teachers making weekly visits to students' homes.About Us, Newbury Academy. Accessed August 28, 2011. Recreation and sports Dumont has two major parks in the town. Memorial Park is located on the east side of town. It is made up of five ball parks, one tennis court, a basketball court, and a pavilion. The park is used throughout the year mostly for Little League and Dumont High School Baseball. During the summer Memorial Park is used for the Dumont Summer Recreation Program. The other park in Dumont is Twin Boro Field, located on the opposite side of town. Twin Boro is a huge field which is used for recreational football and soccer. There is also a softball field that is used for the Dumont Men's Softball League. Right next to Twin Boro is Gina's Field which consists of two girls softball fields and a playground. To the right of Twin Boro Field is the Dumont Swim Club. The Swim Club's parking lot doubles as a roller hockey rink for Dumont's Hockey League. Memorial Park and Twin Boro Fields are two of the largest parks in Dumont.Fields, Parks & Playgrounds, Borough of Dumont. Accessed August 28, 2011. Dumont recreational sports consist of Dumont Little League, Dumont Girls Softball, Dumont Football, Dumont Soccer, Dumont Basketball, Dumont Roller Hockey, Dumont Swim Team. Some annual events conducted n the borough include Dumont Day, held in early September, Octoberfest, held in early October, The Dumont Winter Festival, held in December and an annual Memorial Day Parade and celebration held in May. Transportation The New Jersey Transit 166 and 167 bus route provides service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan; the 186 serves the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal; and local service is available on the 753 and 772 routes.Routes by County: Bergen County, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 28, 2011. Main roads in Dumont include Madison Avenue and Washington Avenue. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Dumont include: * Harvey A. Allen (1818?-1882), United States Army officer, Commander of the Department of Alaska 1871-1873.Staff. "Obituary: Lieut.-Col. Harvey A. Allen", The New York Times, September 21, 1882. Accessed August 28, 2011. * Olivia Goldsmith (born Randy Goldfield, 1949–2004), author of the novel The First Wives Club.Kaufman, Leslie. "Olivia Goldsmith Is Dead at 54; Wrote Comic 'First Wives Club'", The New York Times, January 16, 2004. Accessed April 18, 2012. "Born Randy Goldfield in New York to Mark and Estelle Goldfield, she grew up in Dumont, N.J., and attended New York University." * Michale Graves (born 1975), former singer of The Misfits"'70s punk band fits pieces back together.", The Star-Ledger, May 6, 1996, p.43. "Nearly everything the group played was written by its departed singer-songwriter, Glenn Danzig, now the frontman for Danzig. The group's new lead singer, Michale Graves of Dumont, is an athletic young man whose gritty voice is more typical for punk than Danzig's remarkably resonant, theatrical baritone." * John "Beatz" Holohan (born 1974), drummer for the band Bayside.Associated Press. "Band Member Dies in Wyoming Wreck, Utah Concert Cancelled", KSL-TV, October 31, 2005. Accessed November 29, 2011. "One member of the East Coast band Bayside was killed when a van pulling a trailer jackknifed and rolled this morning on icy Interstate 80 in Wyoming. The band's concert scheduled tonight in Salt Lake City was canceled. Drummer John "Beatz" Holohan of Dumont, New Jersey, died at the scene. Police said he was ejected from the van when it rolled over at 3:09 a.m. 12 miles west of Cheyenne" * Tim Jeffs (born 1965), former guitar player of the band White Zombie.Tim Jeffs' Early WZ Bio. Accessed August 28, 2011. * Richard Kuklinski (1935–2006), mafia contract killer who claimed to have killed between 33 and 200 people.Martin, Douglas. "Richard Kuklinski, 70, a Killer of Many People and Many Ways, Dies", The New York Times, March 9, 2006. Accessed November 10, 2007. "They lived a suburban, relatively affluent life of backyard barbecuing in Dumont, N.J. In the second documentary, Mrs. Kuklinski called them 'the all-American family.'" * Sean Lissemore (born 1987), defensive end for the Dallas Cowboys.Rowe, John. "Sean Lissemore leads William & Mary into NCAA FCS semifinals", The Record (Bergen County), December 8, 2009. Accessed January 15, 2011. "Ask Sean Lissemore what his hometown of Dumont is best known for and he’s ready with a quick answer. 'Probably pizza places,' he said. 'I think we have 12 or 13 pizza places in a one square mile and a half town.'" * Brian Long, basketball player at the University of Kentucky.Pelzman, J.P. "Ex-River Dell star enjoying Kentucky", The Record (Bergen County), March 31, 2012. Accessed April 18, 2012. "Long, a 5-foot-9, 150-pound walk-on from Dumont who played at River Dell High School, is marveling at the ride the Wildcats have been on this season." * Bob Papa (born 1964), play-by-play voice for the New York Giants.DiTrani, Vinny. "ALL'S WELL, EXCEPT IN BOOTH", The Record (Bergen County), December 3, 1993. Accessed February 5, 2008. "Jim Gordon is suffering from laryngitis, and will be replaced in the WOR-AM booth by Bergen Catholic product Bob Papa from Dumont." * Bob Price (born 1955), former head coach of the Montreal Alouettes, now tight end coach and recruiting coordinator for the Virginia Cavaliers.Bob Price profile, CSTV. Accessed August 9, 2007. "Growing up in Dumont, N.J., Price received his bachelor's degree in English from Cal Poly-Pomona in 1978 and his master's degree in athletic administration from Idaho State in 1979." * Geoff Rickly (born 1979), lead singer of the band Thursday.Jordan, Chris. "Thank God it's Thursday Kings of emo took a much-needed break instead of breaking up", Asbury Park Press, December 23, 2005. Accessed February 28, 2011. "'When we did that cover, it was sort of riding the line of we don't want it to be too much of a Buzzcocks song but rather our interpretation of it,' said Rickly, originally from Dumont." Sources * "History of Bergen County, New Jersey, 1630-1923;" by "Westervelt, Frances A. (Frances Augusta), 1858-1942." * "Municipal Incorporations of the State of New Jersey (according to Counties)" prepared by the Division of Local Government, Department of the Treasury (New Jersey); December 1, 1958. References External links * Dumont's municipal website * Dumont Public Schools * * Data for the Dumont Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Dumont Fire Department * Dumont Volunteer Ambulance Corps * Dumont Public Library * Dumont Chamber of Commerce * Midbergen Communities website (unofficial) Category:Boroughs in Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Established in 1894